Journey of Two-Return of Evil
by Callie E. Lupin1
Summary: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic! * drumroll starts* I hope you like it! It's set in the fourth age after Saroun is destroyed. R&R!


Laurewen was the youngest daughter of the ruler of Gondor. Her father, King Elessar had  
passed away when she was only a child, and her mother, Queen Undomiel, passed away  
also within the same few years of grief. Laurewen, as said before, was the youngest of  
four daughters and one son of the King and Queen, and she alone beared likeness to her  
mother who resembled Luthien. She had long, dark hair and eyes like bright stars in a  
black sky. Her skin was fair as her father's, but she had the ears of her mother, the  
half-Elven. The other three daughters of the King and Queen of Gondor were Leuven the  
Daring, Mirmel the Radiant, and Eleanna the Gifted. The oldest and only son of King  
Elessar and Queen Undomiel was Eldarion.  
  
  
Laurewen loved all of her sisters dearly, but she admired her brother extremely.   
Her brother, Eldarion, was gifted in the ways of reason and and judgement, but was also  
taught to fight with courage. Those were the exact qualities that his father, Aragorn, son  
of Arathorn, King of Gondor. For the entry of the Fourth Age Gondor was out of a ruler.   
It had no King, nor Steward as Faramir had gone away to Rohan to live with Eowyn the  
Fair. Now, Eldarion had reached the gifted age when he could become king.   
  
  
Now, Eldarion had noticed a silence in Laurewen's laughter, which was  
umcommon for her. He asked her repeatidly what she wanted, for he was King now and  
could grant her anything within her dreams. But his darling sister, Princess of Gondor,  
would not ask for anything. She acted normally, as if she was fine, but she had a strange  
longing in her eyes that Eldarion had never seen before. One night he found her in her  
chambers looking out into the land behind the castle. One look at his sister, Laurewen,  
told Eldarion exatly what his sister wanted. He looked down with her upon the green hills  
and lush forests. To their left were the Ered Lithui and the many rivers in Gondor that  
winded into the far off lands in the distance. Beside him, Laurewen sighed, and Eldarion  
knew what she wanted. Laurewen wanted to be free. She wanted to ride out of Minas  
Tirith and get lost in the far-off lands of Middle Earth. Eldarion kissed Laurewen's fair  
brow and then silently left her chambers in search of the finest horseman in the kingdom to  
fetch a horse for his sister to ride on.  
  
  
A fort-night had passed since the decision of the King Eldarion. Laurewen had  
departed from Minas Tirith that morning on the swiftest horse that he could find, and now  
Eldarion regretted letting his youngest sister depart from the safety of his kingdom. Alas,  
it was too late to fetch her now, as she was most likely already far into Ered Lithui. So  
Eldarion called for his finest horse rider, Dinsul, to follow his precious sister wherever she  
went. For, although the evil of Saroun had passed long ago, there were still hideous  
monsters thatlurked and dwelled in the dark places of the earth. So Dinsul set off on his  
young stallion to follow Laurewen, Princess of Gondor. Now, Laurewen had the  
horse-back skills of her mother who was Arwen, Evenstar to the anceint Elves, and she  
could ride as fast as water runs down a waterfall. She had only journeyed for a matter of  
hours and she already did not recognise her surroundings. But she followed the beaten  
trails swiftly and securely, the sword of her father, which was the Sword that was  
Reforged, in which Eldarion had given to her at the begining of her journey, at her side,  
strapped over her shoulder.  
  
  
She had just then passed Ered Lithui and Moria, the Hall of the Dwarves, where  
she should have felt both and known to be safe. However the sneeking suspicion of a pair  
of eyes watching over her and following her every move erased that fact. Laurewen  
tarveled slowly after she passed Moria. She felt she must see the beauty of the land  
around her, as that was one of the reasons she set out. Laurewen halted underneath the  
shade of a large tree in the middle of a vast valley with few trees. She climbed off her  
horse and sat upon a hill underneath the tree. The mountains on either side of her stood  
proud and mightt overlooking the lower lands underneath their snowcovered tops. The  
dark blue sky melted into a group of water colours of orange, red, pink, and light blue.   
The wind blew through her raven hair. Slowly Laurewen raised to look above her, and  
she saw one lonely star shining through the blackness of the night. But the star was not  
dull and rough, but it shone bright with beauty, leading the way for the moon who rose to  
greet her servants of the night.   
  
  
Slowly blackness creeped over the mountains and flooded the valley. One last  
wind floated through Laurewen's silky hair before she turned and spoke in her mother's  
tounge for her horse to get ready. No matter how much she wanted to stay in this valley,  
she felt that along with the darkness, evil had re-awoken. She climbed back onto her  
lovely carrier and muttered softly into its ear.  
  
  
" Nialin." She leaned back into the saddle and held the reins as the horse ninnyed  
loudly and set off, fast and silent into the night.  
  
*************  
  
  
Okay, R&R please. This is my first try at a LOTR story! * pets LOTR book beside her* I hope you liked it!   
  
~ Callie E. Lupin 


End file.
